Winslow Cromwell Lovecraft III
Winslow Cromwell Lovecraft III (August 20, 1890– March 1, 1937) he was the mayor and tyrant of Providence, Cromwell island he was also a witch Hunter and serial killer. his parents Jason Lovecraft and Haley Lovecraft were sent to an insane asylum in 1895. Winslow Cromwell Lovecraft III was five years old he was adopted by his aunt Drusilla temperance Jefferson. In 1911 when he was 21 he attended the provenance school of witchcraft offence. He became the youngest witch Hunter in the history of on Cromwell Island. however his witch hunting was very unsuccessful and the only convicted one woman in 1912. However in 1915 he joined the religious purity commission and then in 1916 he discovered a large Jewish community on the outskirts of New York City he massacred all of them and receive the medal of God. In 1927 he became mayor of Providence. During his reign he destroyed provinces entire Jewish community and imported hundred and 50 Catholics. He also outlawed all alcohol and made illegal for women to speak in public. however these laws were overturned in 1930 because they are unconstitutional. Due to his poor health he resigned as mayor in 1931 and six years later he died from cancer of the small intestine. Near-death experience and the Octopus Destruction Act of 1945 On May 1, 1927 Winslow Cromwell Lovecraft III was diving off the coast of Cambridge when octopus grabbed his air hose he almost died however the octopus let go. However this gave him a lifelong fear of octopuses and the ocean. He also never ate fish again. this event hardened him to the world and gave his vivid nightmares full of tentacles water and darkness that plagued him for the rest of his life. with the permission of the mayor of Cambridge he had the entire coral reef where he was attack destroyed and all the octopuses were killed. This also led to the implementation of the octopus distraction act of 1945. It decreed that octopuses were evil abomination that need to be destroyed. As a result this law the octopus went extinct by 1953. It was one of the most well-known extinctions since the extinction of the whales in the 19th century. Personality and Character he was extremely Xenaphobic hated Jewish people and believed that all non-Puritans were evil affronts to God. He was very pale and sickly for much of his life. He never married sexuality was investigated in 1921. He was a recluse and was no to be cruel. People that worked in the mayor's office were afraid of him and nicknamed him the pale spectre of dread. He attempted to become an author by his historical accounts of the the Puritan were dry and boring. In our timeline in our timeline Winslow Cromwell Lovecraft III is the author H.P. Lovecraft who wrote call of Cthulhu. In my timeline he's a serial killer and witch Hunter. In this world is destructive impulses were rewarded and he became evil. Our timeline he was just a run-of-the-mill weird racist author. Category:Pagan Puritan timeline